In rectangular balers bales are formed by compressing crop material in a bale chamber by a plunger that reciprocates in the bale chamber. The baler is pulled by a tractor which is connected to the front end of the baler.
The forces from the draw bar on the chassis tend to “open” the first and second sidewalls which are connected to the chassis of the baler, especially at the top thereof. For that reason the sidewalls have to be connected or have to be capable to carry these loads. In known systems this is done by welding a transverse connection beam in between the first and second sidewall. However, such solutions result in high bending loads on the sidewalls.